harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami (AWL)
Nami ' (ナミ ''Nami) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in A Wonderful Life and A Wonderful Life Special Edition. A traveler who has been moving from inn to inn for several years before she came to Forget-Me-Not Valley, Nami is a very quiet woman who prefers to observe people rather then talk to them. While she appears to be a cold, indifferent person, in actuality, she has difficulties expressing herself around others. Nami is closest to Tim and Ruby, who allow her to stay at the Inner Inn for cheap rent, and Gustafa, who shares her calm, thoughtful nature. Most of her days are spent wandering the valley. Nami constantly considers the thought of leaving Forget-Me-Not-Valley. If you do not marry Nami, she will leave, but will return in later years. Nami is the hardest bachelorette to impress. One of the ways you can earn her trust is speaking to her daily and giving her gifts. Her diary is the blue book sitting next to the radio on a small table next to her wardrobe. Her room can only be entered while Nami is in the room at the same time. Befriending her may influence your child to pursue a career as an artist. '''Schedule Nami's schedule is inconsistent. Some days she will wake up very early, others very late, although 9:00 AM seems to be the average time. She can be found at any location in the valley at any time of day, but she is often goes to the spring, the beach, the archaeological dig site, the mansion's courtyard, Vesta's farm, Gustafa's house, and inside either the bar or the inn. There are some days she will spend leaving the valley to visit Mineral Town, and if she does this she will not return until 6:00 PM or later. She goes to sleep at different times as well, ranging from as early as 8:00 PM to 4:00 AM. She tends to sleep for very long periods of time. Reading her diary can be very difficult because she rarely rests in her room without locking the door; but the easiest time to read her diary is around 9:00 am when she just has woken up. You can tell if she's there or not in the mornings if when you knock on her door, (the left room upstairs at the inn,) and it says, "Must be sleeping..." then wait some more because she is there; but if it says, "It's locked..." then she has already left. After marriage, her schedule stabilizes somewhat. She will wake up at about 7:00 AM each morning and go to bed at about 10:00 PM each night, unless she has gone to the bar. She will continue to wander the valley and to visit Mineral Town, but she is a bit more settled and stays closer to the farm more often as time goes by. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event After Nami has started to warm up to you a bit by reaching one heart in her diary, you can see this event if you exit your farmhouse in between 12pm and 1pm on a nice day. When you come outside, you'll see Nami staring out into the pasture. She notices you, but doesn't really seem that interested and tells you that she doesn't need anything. She tells you to return to work in which you can respond with, "If you say so." Rather than leave, Nami decides to take a tour of your farm. You oblige, and afterwards, she comments that you're not a bad guy before she leaves. ---- 2 Heart Event ' In order to see this event, Nami must have two hearts or more in her diary. You must go the Blue Bar at a time when both Nami and Muffy are in the bar at the same time. Muffy cannot be in the back room of the bar. The easiest way to do this is to follow Nami around the valley, as it is difficult to find a good time to trigger this event. You will take a seat next to Nami after asking her if it's okay and the two of you will start to make small talk. If you ask Nami why she came to the valley, she doesn't seem interested in talking to you and will leave right away. If you instead offer to tell Nami why you came to the valley, she will agree to listen to your story. After talking for a while, she asks if your farm is making any money. If you tell Nami that you haven't really been keeping track, she'll laugh, tell you good luck and then leave the bar. If you tell her that the farm does or doesn't make money, Nami will leave without saying much. After Nami leaves, Muffy realizes that she forgot to pay for her drink. If you offer to pay the tab for her (300g) Muffy will thank you and comment on what a nice guy you are. If you don't want to pay for the tab, Muffy tells Griffin that they'll have to get it from Nami on her next visit. ---- '''3 Heart Event ' Try to leave your home around 8AM after Nami reaches three hearts. Tim and Ruby both appear at your door and ask if you have seen Nami anywhere. After you tell them that you haven't, they both tell you that they are concerned that Nami has left for good! She and her things are gone and she left enough money in the room to pay for fee. Tim and Ruby ask that you help them search for her and you agree. After no trace of Nami anywhere, the three of you head back to the Inn when Nami suddenly appears and says that she's hungry! Tim tells Nami that he thought she was gone for good but is relieved that she isn't leaving. Ruby goes to prepare lunch. When Tim and Ruby leave, Nami tells you that she did intend on leaving permanently but decided to come back after thinking of Ruby's cooking. She assures you that she's come back only because she was hungry and tells you that she's fine. ---- '''4 Heart Event When Nami is at four hearts, try to enter the Inner Inn late at night before Nami retires to her room for the night. You'll see her in the front lobby when Tim comes to talk to her about the phone call from her father last night. Her father didn't leave a message for her, but Nami does notice a letter that just came in for her instead. After reading it, Nami says that she has to get a job and asks Tim if she could work at the Inn. Tim isn't sure what brought this on so suddenly but would be happy to have her work for them. Nami tries to go out for some air when she sees you. She asks if she would be able to work on your farm. If you tell her it would be alright, Nami thinks about it and then tells you to forget she ever said it and leaves. Proposal ''' Nami must have four hearts in her diary when you offer her the blue feather. She looks at it in confusion, having no idea what it is. You tell her it is for her and that you want to marry her and she looks up in shock. The two of you walk back to her room at the Inn, and Nami tells you that your proposal is very sudden and she is uncertain of how to respond. You pull out the blue feather again and she finally accepts, promising to take good care of it. ---- '''Proposal 2 After seeing all of Nami's other events and having her at four hearts, you can trigger this event in Winter by entering the Inner Inn late at night. When you enter, you see Tim who greets you but then says that Nami hasn't been doing very well. Just as he asks you to cheer her up, Nami comes down the stairs. She completely ignores you and tells Tim that she's going out and will be back later. You follow Nami to the beach and discover that she's been crying. She's run out of money and nobody in the valley will hire her to do work for them and so she's forced to leave and go home. She thanks you and says that she's had fun. If you ask Nami to work for you, she will cheer up and happily accept. (Note: Even if you don't propose to her with the blue feather later, this scene guarantees that Nami will live with you at the beginning of Chapter 2. If you do propose to her with a blue feather after viewing this scene, the first proposal event will occur and Nami will accept.) ---- Reverse Proposal If you have not proposed to Nami with the blue feather, or seen the previous event, but she still has the highest affection for you of the three marriage candidates, she will visit your house in the early morning. She tells you that she is almost out of money and will have to leave the valley. She will ask if she can live with you instead. Accept, and Nami will happily run to the inn to tell Tim, Ruby, and the others the good news. The wedding scene then occurs. Trivia * In the Special Edition, if the player marries Nami and has a girl, she will wear a different outfit. * In an Ask Me Anything on Reddit, series creator Yasuhiro Wada revealed that Nami was his favorite bachelorette in the series. https://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/5cz0pl/i_am_yasuhiro_wada_veteran_game_director_and/da0jvlj/ Reddit 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles